The Message to Alesia
Contract: 1511:1016 Shamus and his pack take the north road into Arn, heading for the city of Alesia. They dress as refugees, the loose and ill fitting clothing disguises and conceals their weapons perfectly. They easily pass through two checkpoints and make it into Alesia at midday. “Arete, go scouting,” Shamus instructs quietly. “We’ll be at the goat, resting up and preparing for tonight.” Arete nods and heads off into the crowd, blending in and disappearing amongst the peasants. Shamus leads the rest of the group up the hillside and into the main city, through the winding city streets, towards the center. They pass unnoticed by Imperious, and make their way to an inn with no name, only the goat head mounted next to the entrance identifies it. Once inside Shamus nods to the group, “Take a seat, I’ll bring us some ale.” He heads to the bar where a loud man is entertaining his guests. “Ah, Mr. Shade!” he exclaims, walking over. “What will it be?” “Ale, food and pleasure for the night,” Shamus replies, handing the barkeep an overweight bag of coins. “Yes, sir,” the barkeep winks, “Your room is ready as well.” Shamus returns to the table carrying a large cask and some glasses. The team toasts each other to a future job well done. Kuma and Fleischwolf proceed to start a game of Liar's Dice and roll some ground mortis root for everyone. Grey Doom leans over to Shamus pointing out a particularly cute elf who’s been eyeing them. He pulls three coins from his pocket and holds them up between their faces. “Is it a bet?” Grey proposes. “You’re on,” Shamus smiles. Six turkey legs, two casks, and one sunset later, the inn door creaks open and Arete enters. Kuma waves her over to their table in the corner. “Where is Shamus?” she asks to the group. “Right here,” replies Shamus, coming down the stairwell with a beautiful, disheveled looking elf right behind him. He helps her with her cloak and kisses her, opening the door for her as she heads out into the evening. As he returns to the table, Grey Doom sighs and slides three coins over to him mumbling, “lucky bastard.” Shamus grins mischievously. The inn is mostly empty now, the team is restless, ready to complete their contract. Arete opens the ledger and pulls out a handmade map, unfolding it across the table. With hushed voices, she goes over ambush points, guard locations, the layout of the targets’ home and their activity, and multiple exit strategies. They discuss options over the next hour, making a precise and efficient plan, quick and deadly. The plan is set and put into motion. The team heads upstairs to the room, where they gear up and exit out the window. Arete hands Shamus the map, then heads east across the rooftops where she will meet them at their escape route. Shamus leads the rest of the team north to their targets’ home. It is the dead of night and they easily go unnoticed as they pass silently above patrols. The Skulls don’t know much about their targets, the Brunner family, just that they are wealthy and influential. Arriving at their destination, they hide in the shadow of a nearby chimney, waiting for the patrol to walk by. The Brunners are rich enough to afford Imperious guards at their main entrance, but at the servants’ entrance, only a pair of hired goons keep watch. As they pass below, Kuma drops down on top of them. The eyes of his double bladed axes, Tooth and Claw, crush into the back of their necks, knocking them out instantly. The rest of the group drops down and silently they sneak through the servants’ entrance and into the compound. They follow the outer wall down to the stables where they climb onto the roof and hop over onto the adjacent balcony. Grey Doom sneaks over and picks the lock for the balcony doors. They swing open silently on their well oiled hinges and the group enters. In this room, the master bedroom, sleeps their main targets. The heads of house, Lady and Master Brunner rest peacefully, no idea of the doom that awaits them. Kuma and Fleischwolf move on to the next rooms to take care of the rest of the family. Grey Doom and Shamus position themselves on either side of the bed, setting a bowl on the floor in front of them. Shamus’ dungeon scalpel and Grey Doom’s knuckle duster easily slices across their throats in less than a moment. They lean the bodies to their sides and let the blood drain. Meanwhile Kuma and Fleischwolf assassinate Master Brunner’s brother and his wife, draining their blood as well. Re-assembling in the hall they combine the blood into a large flask, cork it and tuck it into Fleischwolf’s pack. They proceed down the stairs and through the rest of the house, knocking out any servants they find, killing any remaining family members. Shamus and Fleischwolf reunite in the foyer, followed shortly by Grey Doom. Kuma is taking too long. Suddenly a blood-curtling scream echoes through the building. It is quickly cut short, but not short enough as Shamus peers through the window. Four Imperious are heading from the gate to the entrance. They burst in and the fight is on. Kuma rushes in from behind and is immediately ripped backwards by Shamus, as a sword swings down right where his head used to be. Kuma recovers and barrels into the Imperious knocking him to the ground. Fleishwolf springs into action, using his heavy hammer to separate the guards and keep them on the defensive. Grey Doom joins Fleischwolf and slips between the hammer’s blows,using his twin blades to penetrate and stab into the hidden gaps of the Imperious armor. The other Imperious charges at Shamus, a large two handed sword ready to cut him down. Shamus dodges and counters, on the defensive, waiting for an opening to strike. The Imperious are revelled warriors and their armor is stronger than steel, hence the name. But their intricate armor slows them down, and this is where the Skulls have the advantage. Shamus dances with the Imperious, easily evading him, looking for his chance to get close and strike. He sees the opening. He parrys a heavy blow with his shield, spinning on one foot and into a squat, then bursting upwards, driving his scalpel right into the guard’s neck. The force of his thrust knocks the Imperious backwards into another guard, giving Kuma the opportunity to deliver a final blow to the stunned man. Kuma and Shamus whirl around at the sound of a thud, as the last standing Imperious hits the floor, blood oozing out of his pulverized helmet. Shamus and Fleischwolf exchange a quick grin, Shamus nodding to the rest of the group. The other Imperious, covered in blood from dozens of hidden stab wounds, breathes his final word, “who…?” The group seamlessly moves on, into the sitting room. Shamus uncorks the flask of blood and begins a work of art, splashing the blood onto the walls and spreading it with his gloved hand. “You’re pretty good at that,” Grey teases, “maybe you should take up a new profession.” Shamus finishes his work and walks over to Grey Doom straight faced, stopping directly in front of him. He looks him straight in the eye and grins, as he wipes his bloody glove on Grey’s cloak. “Awwww, come on!” Grey laughs, tearing his cloak from Shamus’ hands. The group bursts into quiet laughter as they head back up to the balcony, onto the stable roof and out the servants’ gate. Back in the shadows of the city, they move silently eastward to meet Arete. They find her sitting on the edge of a cliff, writing in her notebook as usual. The cliff, Alesia’s natural defense of their eastern border, is a nearly straight drop. She closes her book, tucking it away in her pack, and stands up as they approach. “Ready to go,” she reports. She hands out thick leather strips to each of them, and begins wrapping her own around her hands. A lengthy rope, wrapped around a nearby tree, dangles its ends over the edge of the cliff. Shamus steps to the brink, grasping the rope. Grey Doom joins him, grabbing the other end, and in unison they begin to climb over and repel down. Fleischwolf and Kuma follow after, each taking one side of the rope. Arete repels down last, one side of the rope in each hand to keep it balanced. Once all their feet are on soft ground again, she quickly pulls one end of the rope until it all comes falling down and efficiently wraps it up and tucks it into Shamus’ pack. They head back south towards the Daggerwood, finally entering its canopy of shade as the sunrise reaches over the horizon, illuminating the new day. Back in Alesia, the word has spread to the entire city by the time the morning guard change is done. A group of council members and the Imperious Captain stand in a circle inside the Brunners home, speaking hushed tones with their backs to the bloody message on the wall. Only one man stares at the words alone, thinking and analyzing. He pulls out a notebook filled with pages of research and notes, and makes a drawing of what he sees on the wall. This is his best clue yet. He’s been on the trail for so long, always a step behind, but now the hunt really begins. Category:Character lore